Froideur
by RelativaMariposa
Summary: Un hecho cotidiano y nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando todos se van y solo queda echar un vistazo al desorden que dejaron sus compañeros. SemiAU. OCxTezuka. One-shot.


Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, este texto est hecho sin fines de lucro.

Froideur [1]

Los tonos anaranjados ya se dejaban ver por el sol que ca a, las pr cticas, como deb an, estaban finalizadas. En las canchas, solo faltaban ajustar algunos detalles para cerrar, incluyendo los camerinos por supuesto. Las pelotas ya estaban en su lugar, los novatos hace m s de 20 minutos las hab an reunido, ella solo se cersioraba del trabajo hecho, adem s de ordenar el peque o caos que hab an dejado los titulares con sus uniformes.

Sonri al darse cuenta que hab a llegado antes, si l descubr a lo que probablemente era un calcet n de Momo-kun, o encontraba en el suelo lo que parec a un juguete de gato que pertenec a a Echizen-kun, lo m s seguro es que ambos terminar an comenzando el men de entrenamientos que ella con mucho cuidado preparaba mucho m s tarde, por las interminables vueltas que tendr an que dar.

Un suspiro m s dio su respiraci n, al mirar al suelo y observar un tubo de pasta dental, Eiji-kun llegar a al d a siguiente con un ataque de histeria... con o sin los datos de Sada-kun, pod a asegurarlo.

Hablando de Inui, a n le causaba curiosidad aquella caja que se encontraba finamente sellada sobre el estante m s alto, pero sus deseos por meter las narices y mirar los m ticos cuadernos ya llenos de informaci n eran mucho m s bajos que la repisa donde se encontraban, adem s, tarde o temprano se dar an cuenta, pues a n se pod a observar desde all , que la cinta adesiva estaba colocada de manera tan intrincada que simplemente ser a evidente que alguien hubiesa usmeado.

Y no, no quer a ni siquiera tener la m nima posibilidad de tener que probar ese jugo de nuevo.

Observ todo por segunda vez, ya no hab a nada de que preocuparse, los dem s titulares eran bastante ordenados. Tanto Kawamura como Kaidoh-kun, entraban en los c nones de su edad, dejando las cosas medianamente ordenadas, pero aceptables, admiraba la proligidad con que Fuji-kun y Oishi-fukubuchou dejaban las cosas debidamente dobladas, tal como si las hubiesen planchado. Pero faltaba alguien...

Nunca hab a visto como el buchou de la Seigaku dejaba sus cosas, siempre se quedaba hasta el final, era el que cerraba la puerta de ese sitio. Probablemente en esos momentos se encontraba en una sala de clases o en la oficina de Sumire-sensei llenando planillas para el campeonato del fin de semana. Mientras aseaba un poco con la escoba y algunos otros accesorios, sinti un crujido en las afueras.

'Vaya, se ha demorado menos que otros d as' pens en silencio la chica, al mismo tiempo en que guardaba los objetos de limpieza, cerraba algunos estantes y tomaba su mochila para irse a casa. Con la vista baja, fij ndose que nada quedaba en el suelo abri la puerta estando dispuesta a retirarse a casa, sin que la viera cierto casta o de lentes. Pero la vida no es justa.

O tal vez si?

No esperaba tanta rapidez de l, por eso al cruzar el umbral de salida choc con lo que menos... o quiz s m s hubiera querido. - Tachikawa-san?- Aunque pudo haber esperado desconcierto, no lo hizo, estaba completamente enterada del tono helado e indiferente con que l preguntar a o responder a, daba igual la situaci n.

-T...Tezuka-buchou, umm gomen! C...creo que se me fue el tiempo. Yo ya me voy, hasta m...ma ana- con titubeos en su voz pens en salir escapando, antes de hacer cierta torpeza. Hab a sido en cierta parte una mentirosa, ella sempre se quedaba hasta tarde, pero no quer a dar m s explicaciones ante la frialdad de aquella mirada, que al menos, ella sent a que se intensificaba con sus anteojos.

l era lo suficientemente alto como para impedir el paso de la chica, al menos 20 cm de altura los diferenciaban, por lo que antes de decidir si darle el paso o no se dedic a usmear lo que actualmente funcionaba como sal n del club y camerinos. -Tachikawa-san, no es tu responsabilidad limpiar- Observando la escoba fuera de su lugar t pico -ni ordenar lo que los dem s desordenaron- mencion un tanto como rega o, al darse cuenta que no hab a nada en el suelo.

Tezuka daba por sentado que sus compa eros no pod an ser tan ordenados y dejar aquella sala as de organizada luego de cambiarse, sobre todo si los hab a observado desde la ventana como sal an despavoridos, probablemente a comer cierta comida insana que l odiaba.

Por alg n hueco del marco ten a que salir, pero el casta o, al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin respuestas -Es.. es que todo estaba algo empolvado y creo que se me pas la mano. Adem s si usted encontraba el caos que encontr , probablemente ma ana todos correr an dem s y yo ya prepar el menu de entrenamiento junato a Sada-kun... y-y probablemene no alc..- inconscientemente se detuvo y tap la boca para no hablar dem s, pero lamentablemente ya lo hab a hecho.

-Y de hecho todos correr n ma ana. No es justo que tu te quedes aqu , mientras ellos se van a divertirse- La apat a del tono contrastaba con el objetivo de solidarizar con la m nager del equipo, quien a n pensaba que estaba siendo rega ada.

Con algo de timidez ella quer a reclamar, por lo que se arm de valor. Levant la mirada hasta enfocarla en los ojos avellanas del otro -Demo Tezuka-buchou, el men ...-

-El men lo cumpliremos igual al pie de la letra, aunque salgamos mas tarde- Finaliz tajante al hacerse un lado y dejar pasar derrotada Sakura Tachikawa. A n con el uniforme de titular sobre l entr a los camerinos dispuesto a asearse, pero antes de cerrar las puerta tras sus espaldas. -Tachikawa-san, y no te vayas a n, te acompa ar hasta tu casa- -D...Demo- algo intranquila ella intento responder, pero no.

-Es muy tarde para que andes sola por las calles, adem s vivo en la misma direcci n que tu- dijo calmadamente, dejando la sensaci n de una brisa polar a trav s del rostro. En realidad ella no quer a replicar, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a dejar las instalaciones a esa hora, adem s le choqueaba un poco el hecho de que l supiera d nde viv a.

-Yo acostumbro a irme a esta hora, pierda cuidado- Mencion observando el suelo al sentirse extra a ante la repentina preocupaci n del buchou. Pero el silenci la extra , haciendo que volviese a observar sus alrededores.

La ceja levantada era algo s mamente poco comun de ver, y ella lo estaba prescenciando en ese minuto en ese segundo, solo cuando Kikumaru lo exasperaba, o Momoshiro y Kaidoh llegaban a los golpes con sus ri as, mencionando por sobre todo las notables faltas de respeto con indiferencias del titular m s peque o, Echizen.

Estaba molesto, y acababa de darse cuenta el por qu . -No- Solo dijo, en ninguna forma y esos eran los que daban m s miedo, solo se escuch el pestillo de la puerta cerrarse luego de eso. l siempre ten a la ltima palabra.

Ok, hab a descubierto su peque a mentira sobre quedarse m s tarde. 'Pero l siempre se va mucho despu s que yo' su mente respondi , frunci algo el ce o reproch ndose. No pod a decir que no, no a l, un largo suspiro la acompa , buscando una banca, al menos para ella ser a un largo regreso a casa.

Fin?

[1] Frialdad en Franc s 


End file.
